Hyuuga Home Videos
by AydynFTM
Summary: Be afraid. Be very afraid. Hiashi Hyuuga finds a home video, OF NEJI'S BIRTH. and neji's bf, shikamaru nara, just happens to be there.


"Uncle Hiashi sir? May I ask what you're doing?" Neji Hyuuga asked while passing his uncle, who was on the floor going through video tapes.  
"Oh just looking through old home videos. Seeing if I can find any of Hizashi." he answered, throwing tape after tape behind him. "Let's see….wedding..no..Hinata and Hanabi's births…no..that was…. scary.." he shuddered while Neji smiled and rolled his eyes. Just then a knock at the door interupted them.  
"I'll get it sir." Neji said quickly, knowing it was his lazy-ass lover. He opened the door and there he was. 'thank you byakugan' he thought to himself. "Hi Shika." "Hey Neji. Uh..what's your uncle doing …on the floor?" Neji laughed. "Oh just looking through hyuuga home videos." "o…k" Shika replied. Neji almost had the chance to ask if Shikamaru wanted to go up to his room (wink wink nudge nudge) when suddenly..  
"Aha!! Success!" came from the previous room. As soon as they walked in the tv screen held a younger looking man, (but obviously hiashi) holding the camera to himself saying,"Hi Hyuuga Hiashi here, wow that's one heck of an alliteration,haha, just testing out the new camcorder." Neji stifled a laugh. Shikamaru 'wtf'ed. Hiasha 'omg'ed from his place (still) on the floor. "Neji, Shikamaru, stay and watch this. " He asked. They both sat down and the video continued.  
Vid hiashi: -turns the camera around to face hizashi and pregnant woman standing by him- heres Hizashi and his wife Asami!  
Hiz. And Asa.: -wave and laugh-  
Neji then interupted. "That's my…..mom?" Hiashi nodded "Yep. This is your birth tape." "MY WHAT?!?!?!?" "Well at least I'm not showing him baby pictures. " "This is worse!!!!" the argument went on till a screaming came from the video.  
Asa: HIZASSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiz: -gulps- h-honey whats wrong??  
Asa: NEJI IS READY!!!  
H:What d-do you mean ready?  
A: TO COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
H: &(($$#$#*$#***&$#!!!!!!!!!!  
***fifteen minutes later after tons of blood and gore, Neji almost dieing of embarassment and Shikamaru laughing his ass off*****  
A: isnt he beautiful Hizashi?  
H: yeah.. –sniffle- my baby boy  
**the dreadful moment when the camera zooms in. to a baby Neji covered in the purpley whitey bluey stuff babies are covered in. bald nekkie and crying.**  
"Wait…"Neji said, putting a hand up to his oh so beautiful hair. "I was BALD???" he yelled, infuriated.  
Dr: do you want your son circumsized sir?  
H: HELL NO!!!!!!!  
Then the tape shut off. "Wow…" Shikamaru said, smirk on his face. "I was….b-b-bald…" Neji cried. "You sound like Hinata." Hiashi laughed.  
"Bald……bald..bald!!!" (wow sounds like the spongebob movie.) Neji continually ranted ,mostly to himself. Hiashi sighed and left the room, "I gotta go pick up the girls."  
Shikamaru looked over at Neji. Then hugged him. "Aw don't worry about it hun you have the prettiest hair I promise. Besides, most babies are born bald." Neji sighed , "I know." "So it's ok. Right?" "…" Shikamaru sighed and poked Neji in his lower side, his ultimate tickle spot, which of course made him squeal and jump. "Don't do that!!!" "Its ok now right?" He dragged each word out to make sure Neji heard and raised his hand again to threaten him further. "Ok ok its ok now!!" He said, grabbing Shika's arms. "tsk tsk you're awfully jumpy. I wonder why. " Shikamaru smiled and kissed Neji's forehead, while Neji flinched, then relaxed. He tilted his head back and kissed Shikamaru's jaw. Shika turned down and planted a soft kiss on Neji's lips, which Neji returned.  
"Ewwwww Sis they're makin' out!!!" a seven year old familiar voice whined.  
"H-hanabi give them a little privacy!!" Her sister yelled (well for Hinata)  
scoldingly.  
"Shika and Neji sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- buttsex!!" she yelled before dashing out of the room, leaving a blushing Hinata, standing in front of a blushing Neji and a blushing Shikamaru. The latter wondered if Hinata's head would explode. Instead she bowed and silently left the room, chasing after her blunt little sister.  
"…ever hate family?"Neji groaned  
"Yep. Too troublesome."


End file.
